Robin Victoriaan
Robin Jordy Victoriaan (18 mei 1991) is een Libertaans voetballer, momenteel actief bij het Kemburgse Royal Battery FC en het Libertaans voetbalelftal. Hij is een aanvallende middenvelder die vooral als flankspeler ingezet wordt. Victoriaan is bekend omwille van zijn vaardigheden en tactieken op het veld en als een speler die vaak de bal wint van de tegenstander. Hij verdiende hierdoor in Kemburg de bijnaam "Libertan Ronaldo", verkregen vanwege zijn balvaardigheden die wel eens met de Portugees Cristiano Ronaldo vergeleken worden. Hij speelde in het verleden voor de Libertaanse club FC Civitesse alvorens in januari 2013 door de Kemburgse club Royal Battery FC te zijn overgenomen. In 2012 echter ging hij mee op trainingskamp met FC Wikistad, maar Victoriaan tekende er geen contract. Victoriaan werd ook gelinkt met een vertrek naar de Brunanter club Dortmund SFC en het Libertaanse FC Skeend, maar alle aanbiedingen werden door Royal Battery afgewezen. Volgens het tijdschrift Smart is Victoriaan de best betaalde Libertaanse voetballer. Biografie Vroege jaren Robin Victoriaan werd geboren op 18 mei 1991 in Muntegu in een arbeidersgezin. Hij speelde vaak voetbal in zijn vrije tijd en werd al snel opgemerkt als straatvoetballer. Op de leeftijd van zeven jaar verhuisde hij naar Civitas Libertas waar hij speelde voor de jeugdteams van FC Civitas 1953. Hij presteerde er goed, maar werd gespot door coaches van FC Civitesse en begon in hun jeugdafdelingen als aanvallende middenvelder te spelen in 2004. FC Civitesse-jeugd Nadat Victoriaan werd gespot, samen met zijn broer Arthur, tekende zijn vader namens Robin een contract bij het jeugdteam van FC Civitesse. Hij groeide al snel doorheen de verschillende afdelingen als een van de best presterende spelers van de club. Veel voetbalprominenten zag Victoriaan spelen en zagen hem als één van de beste voetballers van de Libertaanse voetbaltoekomst. Eenmaal de leeftijd van achttien jaar bereikt, in augustus 2009, tekende hij een profcontract bij FC Civitesse. Hij had reeds nationale bekendheid verworven nadat hij in 2009 reeds was opgeroepen voor het Libertaans voetbalelftal onder 21. Hij won in 2008 de prijs voor beste jeugdspeler van de KLVB. FC Civitesse Victoriaan werd al snel een voetballer van eerste elftal van FC Civitesse en tijdens zijn verblijf bij de club werd hij opgeroepen om voor het Libertaans voetbalelftal te spelen. Hij scoorde een doelpunt tijdens zijn debuutwedstrijd voor Civitesse tegen FC Fridborg door te dribbelen in het gebied van de tegenstander en de bal in de bovenhoek van het doel te plaatsen. Hij werd de eerste keus vleugelspeler en na een paar seizoenen was hij één van de sterspelers bij FC Civitesse geworden. Zowel in 2009 als in 2010 won Victoriaan met zijn club de Libertan League. In 2010 was hij de Beste Belofte en in 2011 werd hij één van de jongste topschutters in de hoogste divisie ooit. In 2010 scoorde hij ook het winnende doelpunt in de Libertaanse Supercup tegen FC Skeend. Victoriaan behoorde tot een generatie van sterspelers bij Civitesse die voor twee nationale titels en een supercup voor de club zorgden. In 2012 won Civitesse de Beker van Libertas. Robin werd hierin tot speler van het toernooi verkozen. In december verloor zijn club met 1-5 van FC Wikistad in de Supercup. Deze wedstrijd miste Victoriaan vanwege een lichte knieblessure. Achteraf had hij hevige kritiek voor zijn ploegmaats. In de zomer van 2012 verlengde Victoriaan zijn contract bij Civitesse nadat hij reeds drie jaar bij de club actief was. Zijn nieuwe contract liep tot 2016. Terwijl Victoriaan voor Civitesse actief was, kwam er interesse in de jonge speler uit Italië, Spanje en Kemburg. Zijn contractverlenging in 2012 impliceerde dat hij de club niet zou verlaten, maar in december dat jaar werd zijn naam gelinkt in een transfer naar AS Roma, maar Victoriaan liet zelf op een persconferentie weten dat hij niet naar Italië zou verhuizen. In januari 2013 verwierp FC Civitesse een aanbod van ongeveer 4 300 000 euro van de Kemburgse club North Beach Kemburg, maar twee dagen later accepteerde Civitesse een aanbod van Royal Battery FC, eveneens een voetbalteam uit Kemburg. De transfer betekende een transferrecord voor beide clubs, want Robin Victoriaan werd immers voor 7 400 000 euro verkocht. Dit was eveneens een Libertaans transferrecord. De deal werd bekendgemaakt op 25 januari 2013. Drie dagen nadien volgde een persconferentie in de Batterton Arena nadat de medische testen voltooid waren. Royal Battery FC 2013-14 Royal Battery FC liet Robin Victoriaan voor een nieuw clubrecord ondertekenen. Het bestuur van FC Civitesse gaf toe teleurgesteld te zijn vanwege de beslissing om hun sterspeler te verkopen en fans organiseerden diverse campagnes bij het clubstadion. Battery FC-fans daarentegen waren enthousiast over de komst van Victoriaan. Deze werd persoonlijk verwelkomd door John Highdon, de clubkapitein van Royal Battery op dat moment. Victoriaan kreeg het shirtnummer 10 bij Battery. Hij scoorde twee doelpunten tijdens zijn debuutwedstrijd voor Battery tegen Belmont Athletic en werd al snel een van de sterren van zijn nieuwe club. Robin werd derde in de stand voor topschutters in de First Division 2013-14, na Mike Murray en Jonathan Woodgate. Hij scoorde tien competitiedoelpunten waaronder een penalty tegen Bishops AFC. Battery won ook de competitie. Robin Victoriaan was clubtopschutter en werd genomineerd voor de prijs van Speler van het Jaar, maar eindigde hierin uiteindelijk als derde. In de WNFA Leaders League 2013-14 scoorde Victoriaan ook regelmatig. Hij wist er zelfs een hattrick tegen het Mäöreser team VK Saenteim te scoren. Uiteindelijk werd Battery uitgeschakeld in de kwartfinale door toekomstig winnaar St. Marks Koningstad uit Brunant. Victoriaans prestaties werden beloond met een plaats in het beste elftal van de competitie. 2014-15 Hij was topschutter van de First Division 2014-15 met 28 doelpunten. Victoriaan speelde elke wedstrijd van het seizoen en wist een hattrick tegen Westchurch FC te maken. Hij werd Speler van het Jaar in 2015 met een ruime voorsprong op de andere kandidaten. Battery FC eindigde tweede in de stand, maar won wel de Philip II Cup dat seizoen. Ook hierin wist Victoriaan het meeste doelpunten te maken. Zijn competitiedoelpunt tegen Kemburg City FC werd door fans van de competitie gestemd tot mooiste doelpunt van het seizoen. In de WNFA Leaders League 2014-15 scoorde Victoriaan ook viermaal in de groepsstage waaronder twee doelpunten tegen Margrove FC uit Pintona. Voor het tweede seizoen op rij behoorde Victoriaan tot het beste elftal van de WNFA Leaders League. Victoriaan scoorde in totaal in 2014-15 43 doelpunten, waaronder één voor het nationale team en tien in het bekertornooi. Na zijn geweldig seizoen 2014-15 kreeg Victoriaan interesse van diverse topteams in Europa, waarvan Sevilla FC uit Spanje als grootste kanshebber op een transfer werd genoemd. De deal werd niet gemaakt, want Royal Battery vroeg een te hoog bedrag voor de aanvallende middenvelder. Hij speelde zijn driejarig contract uit bij de club en zou ook in het seizoen 2015-16 actief zijn in Kemburg. 2015-16 In de First Division 2015-16 scoorde Victoriaan negentien doelpunten, drie minder dan de Spanjaard Sebastian Perez. Royal Battery FC eindigde andermaal tweede in de stand. In de Philip II Cup werd Victoriaans club uitgeschakeld in de kwartfinale. Er waren speculaties voor een mogelijke transfer van Robin in de zomer van 2016 naar FC Skeend, Sevilla FC of Dortmund SFC, maar er vond geen transfer plaats. Op het einde van het seizoen werd Victoriaan voor de derde keer achter elkaar ook tot Battery Player of the Year verkozen, dit is een prijs voor de clubidool of de favoriete speler van Battery-fans. In 2016 werd Victoriaan niet genomineerd voor de prijs van Speler van het Jaar. Fans en voetbalanalisten waren teleurgesteld over Victoriaans prestaties gedurende het seizoen 2015-16, ondanks zijn vele doelpunten. In het voorjaar van 2016 had hij immers last van een blessure aan zijn achillespees. 2016-17 In augustus 2016 verlengde Victoriaan zijn contract bij de Kemburgse club voor twee seizoenen. Victoriaan startte het seizoen 2016-17 met enkele blessures, maar in oktober was hij weer fit voor de competitie. In maart 2017 bereikte hij de kaap van twintig competitiedoelpunten en zo leek de Libertaan op weg naar zijn tweede prijs voor de topschutter. Met Royal Battery FC won hij de Philip II Cup ook in maart dat jaar. Hij scoorde twee doelpunten in de finale tegen Tattington Road FC. In de competitie werd Robin voor de tweede maal topschutter en werd hij eveneens voor de tweede keer Speler van het Jaar. Internationale carrière Victoriaan maakte zijn eerste verschijning voor het Libertaans nationaal team op een leeftijd van 21 jaar. Op 6 februari 2013 speelde hij in een vriendschappelijke wedstrijd tegen Litouwen. Robin speelde als linksbuiten voor zijn land. Hij is sindsdien uitgegroeid tot één van de toekomstige sterspelers voor zijn land. Hij werd fel bekritiseerd, omdat hij voor Libertas minder goed presteert dan voor Royal Battery FC. Tot nu toe maakte hij slechts drie doelpunten voor de Keepkes. Hij speelde voor het nationale team op het World Football Championship 2014 waar Libertas verrassend werd uitgeschakeld in de groepsfase. Persoonlijk leven Victoriaan woont momenteel in Batterton, de thuisbasis van zijn club Royal Battery FC. Hij heeft nog steeds een appartement in Muntegu waar hij opgegroeid is. In zijn vrije tijd is de sterspeler geïnteresseerd in snelle auto's en af en toe kijkt hij ook nog een wedstrijd van zijn ex-club FC Civitesse in het Bergmannstadion waar hij nog altijd als een clubidool wordt beschouwd. Victoriaan is getrouwd met het Kemburger model Sarah Ellison. Ze trouwden in de Sint-Martinuskathedraal in Muntegu in 2015. Hun dochter Lauren werd geboren in 2016. Robin is erg goed bevriend met zijn naamgenoot en voormalig clubgenoot Robin Tunneys die momenteel in Brunant speelt. Categorie:Voetballer Categorie:Libertaans voetbalelftal-speler Categorie:FC Civitesse-speler Categorie:Persoon